


Appropriate Rooming with Izumi

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Izumi, Alpha Kiyi, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Izumi is disgusted, Kiyi and Izumi are Zuko and Sokka’s kids, Kiyi is scarred, M/M, Omega Zuko, Sokka is so damn extra, zuko is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Izumi explains to her dad why the kitchen is not an appropriate setting for sex.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329
Collections: A:tla





	Appropriate Rooming with Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi is baby.

Zuko was chopping vegetables and mixing some spices together before remembering to start the stove.

After half an hour, he turns it off and finally cools the soup.

He was so immersed in cutting cucumbers, he didn't hear Sokka come down the stairs.

Zuko feels Sokka’s chiseled body behind him.

Zuko has been slightly insecure about his body in his pregnancy with Izumi and Kiyi.

He knew he wasn’t as strong or tall as Sokka but feeling fat hadn’t sat well with him.

Sokka stood by him and told him he was beautiful the whole time.

“Hey, babe,” Sokka murmured, lips pressing against his mating mark on Zuko’s neck.

Zuko’s betrothal necklace sat atop of the mark, the gold rimmed blue ribbon skimming the top of the mark.

Zuko turns to press a kiss to Sokka’s lip.

Sokka’s lips quirk up as he turns Zuko all the way around to kiss him properly.

Zuko presses his body against Sokka’s, his back arching to fit against Sokka’s tall frame.

He places a hand on Sokka’s chest and his eyes snap open as he feels nothing but skin.

Zuko pulls away, raising an eyebrow at Sokka. “You can’t just walk around without a shirt, Sokka. We have children.”

Sokka waggles his eyebrows. “If I remember correctly, this is how both of them were made.”

Zuko huffs. “Yes. That is why you need to put on a shirt. I’m not going through 9 months of hell again.”

Sokka hums and presses a kiss to the top of his nose. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.”

Zuko flushes. “Shut up and go out on a shirt.”

But Sokka looks down to meet Zuko’s eyes. “You are though. Prettiest omega I’d ever seen. Suki or Katara and Aang would have stolen you from me if I hadn’t made my move.”

Zuko smiles, pressing his forehead to Sokka’s. “I’m glad you did.”

Sokka begins Zuko’s hand up to kiss his engagement ring on his finger. “I am too, darling.”

They had done a mixed wedding so Zuko had gotten a ring and a choker.

Choker for Sokka’s family and a ring for Zuko’s.

Zuko brushes Sokka’s wet hair out of his face.

Both eyes, blue and gold, shone with adoration and love.

Sokka presses a kiss to Zuko’s lip once again.

“Get a room!” A voice yells.

Zuko pulls away and laughs with Sokka as they see Izumi standing in the doorway to the kitchen, disgust on her face.

“This is a room,” Sokka counters, going to swoop Izumi up in his arms.

Zuko chuckles and goes back to cutting cucumbers.

Izumi wrinkles her nose. “Not the right kind.”

Sokka pretends to think before dropping Izumi.

He grabs Zuko and picks him up.

Zuko shrieks in surprise as he is thrown over his alpha’s shoulder.

Sokka grins and looks appreciatively at Zuko’s ass. “Nice view from up here.”

He slaps his ass causing Zuko to lurch away from the touch and glare at Sokka.

Kiyi choses that exact moment to walk in.

“My eyes! Oh the horror!” Kiyi wails, collapsing to the floor as Sokka takes Zuko and starts walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

Izumi crouches down and pets Kiyi’s hair. “I’m sorry you had to see that, child.”

“Izumi, you monster, you’re a child too!” Zuko yells from upstairs.

“Knowing the right moment is a virtue. You lack it mother,” Izumi calls back.

The two young female alphas hear Zuko sputter at being called mother.

“I'M PROUD OF YOU IZUMI!” Sokka yells.

“DAD YOU’RE GONNA DIE!” Kiyi screams.

“WORTH IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
